Lightning Dragon
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: After Kain betrays the team and leaves, Lightning tries to finf him and bring him back. She finds him wounded and heals him and then is when things get an interesting turn. Lame summury I know. Never mind read if you want to...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys first story i write (and my english aren't the best)so please have mercy on my soul ok?

Now.I don't own the characters in this belong to Square Enix.I just borrowed them...

The story is sort but I couldn't make it longer and I wanted to have two chapters so...sorry again...

Now off with the story...

She was always watching him fight. She couldn't explain it but since the first time she saw him she couldn't take her eyes away. Even when he wasn't around she couldn't take him out of her mind. Like now, after all that happened and after she witnessed his betrayal with her own eyes she's still thinking of him. She had to find him, talk to him and if it was possible, bring him back. That's the reason she continued her travel alone. But the problem she had to face was that every time she successfully located him, he jumped away the second he sensed her presence.

One day her long trip leaded her into a deep forest. Suddenly she heard a noise somewhere near her. "Probably a Manikin." she said quickly taking her weapon out and preparing herself for the oncoming battle. Following the strange sound she found herself in a clearing, but the sight in front of her wasn't the one she was waiting for. Right there, in the edge of the clearing sitting by a tree was him, Kain. 'At last I have found him!' she thought, but not the way she wanted to. He was in a very bad condition. In his armor there were marks of a lot of battles. Some parts were cut and others were covered in blood and he was breathing with great difficulty. She went closer to him. When he saw her he tried to stand up, but quit suffering from the pain. That made her ran next to him. "Light…ning…" "Kain what happened to you?" she asked the worry and fear evident in her eyes. Yes, she was scared and afraid something would happen to him. That he would die and she would lose him forever. He understood that so he slowly raised his hand and brushed her tears away from her beautiful face. She was crying? She hadn't known she did until then. She touched his hand. "Kain why did you do that? First you attack our comrades and then you disappear leaving me alone and every time I see you, you run away not giving me time to say that-that I love you!" A faint blush staining her face after she confessed.

Kain looked at her. Sorrow drawn deep in his eyes. "I love you too, but I can't be with you, not now." He looked down. "Why? Because you did all of this and you think I don't deserve you? Well I don't care!" She sighed. "I love you and I want you by my side." Her words made him smile. "I know, but it's not that." He paused just to see her socked expression. "The thing is that in my condition I will be dead by nightfall." He continued calmly. "No I won't let you!" "And what do you think you can do? I can barely move." "Well, I'll take care of you. I have some potions I can use." Lightning looked at him with a smirk. "But in order for me to help you, you have to remove your armor." "Sorry my Lady I don't want to disappoint you, but, as I said a while ago, I can't move so if you want it so much, you can do it for me." "It's ok with me." She answered and begun her work.

First she removed his helmet, admiring the long golden locks which fell on his shoulder and also the deep blue eyes which looked at her. When she took off his upper armor her eyes grew wide with terror, because of the bruises and the cuts along his abdomen, and admire because of his muscular built. "Like what you see?" he asked smirking. "Yes…" She admitted, her face turning red. Lightning opened the potion and poured a little in her hand. "I will heal only the serious injuries and I will bandage the others." She then put the liquid on the big open wound on Kain's chest, causing him to hiss in pain.

After she cured most of the wounds and stopped the bleeding on the rest of them with parts of her cloak Kain tried to stand up, but Lightning pushed him down. Her hands touching his now healed pale skin. "Where do you think you're going?" "I just wanted to go down on you" He applied innocently. (This is the part when my friend tried to kill me because she couldn't stand my grammatical errors anymore. It was scary.*shivers*) And you will when the time comes." With those words she kissed him passionately.

So what do you think?Please tell me your opinion and anything else you want so I know what to or not to do...R&R

I'll upload the next chapter probably after my exams in about a month so be patient...Until then chao~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm baaack!Well here is the rest of the story and the lemon, but it sucks…I think I'm done with the het pairings…LONG LIVE YAOI! Disclaimer is on the first chapie sweeties…Please review and make my daaay~!**

That kiss was what they both wanted for a long time. The way their lips touched and their tongues battled for dominance was full of passion. Soon they stopped to catch their breath. "Lightning" he said stroking her face. "For a while now I wanted to tell you my feelings and how much I love you, but I thought I couldn't do it after what you saw me doing". "Kain, I know that you had a reason for your actions and so, I don't criticize you anymore". "I really appreciate that. Only the thought you would hate me was enough to break my heart".

She didn't answer; indeed she just kissed him again and sat down on his lap. Kain then left her lips and started to kiss and nip at her neck leaving some noticeable hickeys. "It's unfair for me to be topless the moment you still have all your clothes on you know" he said and started to unfasten her coat and then took it off. Then he pulled down her sweater's zipper so he could see her breasts. He gave a lick at one of her nipples, causing her to shiver at the feeling of his wet tongue in such a sensitive spot. Kain continued his work by biting gently and sucking, earning some moans from her. "K-Kain please…stop-huh-teasing". Smirking, he focused his attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the other while, at the same time, he tried to undo the belts which held the rest of her clothing together.

When all her clothes were removed he pushed her to lie on her back. After he softly kissed her one more time and moved her hair away from her eyes he started to remove the rest of his armor. He shivered the moment the cold air touched some parts of his body which were usually covered. "I see you were waiting for a long time for this moment to come" she teased looking hungrily at his big cock, desperately wanting to feel it inside her. "Now you know what you're doing to me, my Lady, and looking at your face I think I'm doing something similar to you" he commented with a playful tone in his voice, amused with her suddenly blushing face. "Enough talking!" she ordered. Her cheeks still red. "I need you_ now_..." "Your wish is my command" Kain replied, slightly bowing his head.

He positioned himself in his entrance and pushed all the way in with a sift motion. They moaned in unison. A couple of minutes passed before she asked him to move and he started with a slow pace. Lightning's slender hands moved along his torso and then on his shoulders and around his neck pulling him close enough for her to feel his hot breath in her shoulder. His thrusts became quicker and harder causing her to moan louder and take a strong hold of his hair making him moan in pain. A few moments later Kain hit this sensitive spot inside of her, making her eyes close from the overwhelming pleasure the moment she finally reached her orgasm. Hell, she was in heaven. They continued like this for a while longer when Kain whispered in her ear with his smooth voice "Light-pant-I'm close". "Then come...".

Those words were enough to send him over the edge. He filled her with his seed and collapsed on top of her kissing her. Their bodies still connected and covered in sweat. He pulled out slowly and rolled on his side. She curled next to him happy that he was there at last. He covered them with her red cloak and then put his arm around her waist. "I love you" she murmured before she fell totally asleep. "I love you too" he answered and pulled her closer. Then he too closed his eyes.


End file.
